disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Russi Taylor
Russell "Russi" Taylor was an American voice actress, who was best known for her Disney role as the voice of Minnie Mouse from 1986 until her death in 2019, as well as several other Disney characters including Huey, Dewey, and Louie. She also voiced Nanny and Lucky in 101 Dalmatians: Animated StoryBook. Russi met Walt Disney one time at Disneyland, Walt asked her what she wanted to do when she grew up, she said work for him and Walt said "okay", years later when Walt passed away Russi was indeed hired by the Walt Disney Company. Additionally, she met Wayne Allwine, the voice of Mickey Mouse, during a recording for Totally Minnie. She was married to him from 1991, until his death from diabetes in 2009. They were both named Disney Legends in 2007, their plaques are presented together on the same post at the Team ― Disney Michael D. Eisner Building. She sadly passed away in 2019. Disney Roles Rescuers-save-Minnie-Mouse-sea.jpg|'Minnie Mouse' (1986–2019) Huey-dewey-louie-duck-earth.jpg|'Huey, Dewey, and Louie' (1987–2019) Mickeysgrandopera4.jpg|'Clara Cluck' (1996–2019) 300px-Cinderella-s-Fairy-Godmother-cinderella-8250952-449-454.jpg|'Fairy Godmother' (2002–2019) 300px-Cinderella3 0533.jpg|'Drizella Tremaine' (2002–2019) Sleepingbeauty 0046.jpg|'Fauna' (2002–2019) Char 29358.jpg|'Fifer Pig' (2009–2019) Webby.jpg|'Webby Vanderquack' (DuckTales series) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg|'Mary' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps com-3148.jpg|'Countess Le Grande' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-922.jpg|'Beatrice and Daphne' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Foxandthehound060.jpg|'Widow Tweed' (The Fox and the Hound 2) Duchessdisney.jpeg|'Duchess' (House of Mouse) snappy the hermit crab.jpg|'Snappy the Hermit Crab' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Slink01.jpg|'Slink' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) SlinkMom01.jpg|'Slink's Mother' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Char 48027.jpg|'Never Bird' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) 16 Hori.jpg|'Gilly the Goldfish' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Red Jessica holding Rosie.png|'Rosie' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) NeverBloom10.jpg|'The Never Bloom' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates, "The Never Bloom!") Char 49892.jpg|'Helga Needlehopper' (Quack Pack) Fantasia.png|'Daisy Duck' (one scream in Fantasia 2000) Quoodles 2.jpg|'Quoodles' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Martian minnie.jpg|'Martian Minnie' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Char 90221.jpg|'Winifred the Wise' (Sofia the First) Mrs. Higgins.jpg|'Mrs. Higgins' (Sofia the First) Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8034.jpg|'Toon Hummingbirds' (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) VanCittersRogerRabbitEddieJessica-web.jpg|'Jessica Rabbit' (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; test footage only) char 51061.jpg|'Missing Toon Kid' (Bonkers) Grandma-Duck-precious-and-sweet-grandma-11702763-300-622.jpg|'Grandma Duck' (Sport Goofy in Soccermania) Lucky romo.png|'Lucky' (Disney's 101 Dalmatians Animated StoryBook) Nanny 3.jpg|'Nanny' (Disney's 101 Dalmatians Animated StoryBook) Robbie eating.jpg|'Robbie McGroarty' (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) Char 15087.jpg|'Pearl's mother' (The Little Mermaid series) nurse-mouse-the-rescuers-down-under-3.jpg|'Nurse Mouse' (The Rescuers Down Under) Becky.png|'Becky' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Young Donald DT17.jpg|'Young Donald Duck' (DuckTales reboot) Otama-pom-poko-8.91.jpg|'Otama' (Pom Poko, English dub) Gallery 4Voices.jpg|Russi with Wayne Allwine, Bill Farmer, and Tony Anselmo. Allwine-and-Taylor.jpg|Russi with her late husband, Wayne Allwine posing for a photo. 90+Years+Disney+Animation+Celebration+NdUHwR47OlXx.jpg|Russi with Tony Anselmo at an event. Russi Taylor Disney Minnie Mouse Celebrates 3nmdusuAxPsl.jpg|Russi with Minnie Mouse at the Hollywood Walk of Fame in January 2018. Bret Iwan with Bill Farmer Tony Anselmo and Russi taylor.jpg|Russi Taylor at the Disney Studios along with Bret Iwan, Bill Farmer, and Tony Anselmo. References nl:Russi Taylor Category:Voice actresses Category:Disney Legends Category:People from Massachusetts Category:Females Category:American voice actresses Category:American actresses Category:American singers Category:American actor-singers Category:Singers Category:1940s births Category:Minnie Mouse Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:DuckTales Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Cinderella Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Sofia the First Category:House of Mouse Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Fantasia Category:The Aristocats Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:The Lion Guard Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Bonkers Category:The Muppets Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Muppet Babies Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Tangled Category:Fox Category:Video game voice actors Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:2010s deaths Category:Deceased Category:Producers Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Raw Toonage Category:Aladdin Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Quack Pack Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Kim Possible Category:WALL-E Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:TaleSpin Category:Actresses